Crashing Down
by Liztress
Summary: Sequel to "In Your Arms". Rizu and Kyoya's lives have taken an unexpected turn when his father gets ill and someone intends to ruin Tamaki's life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I've been so busy lately that I wasn't able to put up my newest story. This is the sequel to _In Your Arms,_ an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. As you all know, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters. Please review and and I'll try to make sure to update once a week.

"Momma... Daddy..." A little dark haired girl called out to her sleeping parents. The blonde haired woman rolled over towards the child and sat up. On her right side, the father didn't stir but she knew he was awake.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked the girl, who climbed in the bed next to her and nodded. Tears pooled in Sakura's emerald green eyes as she recounted the nightmare as best as a four year old could. Her mother patted the tears away with a tissue and consoled her daughter. Ever since the young girl started school, she begged for her own room. One with tons of stuffed ponies and no parents because big girls didn't need to share a room with their parents as Sakura stated matter-of-factly after she came home from school that first day. Before the sun had set, her father had her a room, complete with a few new stuffed ponies to help with her collection. After a few moments, Sakura was sleeping cuddled next to her mother. Trying not to wake the tired girl, she got up slowly and placed her back in her room. Before leaving, she placed a kiss of the girl's forehead and turned on a nightlight.

"Maybe the room was a bad idea." The father was sitting up by now, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Smiling, she slid back into the bed next to him.

"Kyo-sama, I think most kids go through this stage. We just need to give her some time to adjust." He frowned slightly as she laughed. "I remember you telling me once that you missed having the bedroom to just us."

"I changed my mind." Kyoya remarked. It was true that he made that comment on a few occasions. Sighing, he removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. "I need to go back to sleep. There's an important meeting about the future of the company."

"How is your father doing?" She asked. Kyoya looked at her and shook his head. "I'm sure he'll pull through this. Your family's company has done a lot of research on his condition."

"Every penny we receive is going towards finding a treatment." He replied. Turning to her and kissing her on the forehead, he laid back down. "Good night, Rizu." She frowned before deciding to turn her lamp off and laying back. Ever since his father came down with a rare disease six months ago, Kyoya had slowly cut back on the affection he showed her and Sakura. _Times are rough for him right now... But I wish he could just let us help him._ Rizu thought to herself. It had been six years since she came to the Ouran High School and met Kyoya. She never regretted anything that happened; not the impromptu wedding or the unexpected but highly welcomed pregnancy. Kyoya had decided to work for his father while still attending college as Rizu was happy to stay home with the bundle of joy, Sakura. She still kept in touch with her friends from the host club and her cousin. Tamaki and Haruhi had a son around the same time as Rizu and Kyoya which lead to the others joking about the pregnancies being planned by Tamaki so he could get Rizu to show Haruhi how to dress as an expecting mother.

-Flashback-

"Guys, we have some good news." Rizu said cheerfully. Kyoya and she had the gang over so they could share the news of the new arrival.

"Did you get a surplus of chocolate cake?" Hunny asked, to the laughter of everyone.

"No, we didn't. But I did have some carrot cake ordered for dessert tonight." Rizu answered Hunny. "Anyways, Kyoya didn't know how to do this but I thought having you all here for dinner would be a good way to tell you: I'm pregnant."

"No way, Rizu. I am too!" Tamaki exclaimed. Everyone looked over at him with a funny look. "I mean... Haruhi is!"

"I think this was planned, Hikaru." Kaoru replied to his twin brother. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"He must be trying to get Rizu to make Haruhi to dress more girly again." Hikaru responded. Tamaki stammered about how he didn't know anything about Rizu and Kyoya's bedroom romp schedule which caused both girls to blush with embarrassment. Kyoya frowned as he placed a hand on Rizu's shoulder.

"I certainly hope you don't know that, Tamaki. What happens in my house stays in my house." Kyoya remarked. "I'd hate to think you were keeping tabs on people."

"We know that is Kyoya's job anyways," the twins said in unison. Kyoya scowled at that comment.

-End Flashback-

The next morning, Rizu woke up to find that Kyoya had done left. Getting dressed, she made mental notes of what her plans for the day were. _Take Sakura to school, grocery shop for dinner tonight. _She pondered, _What would he want to eat? Maybe some curry. We haven't had that in awhile._

"Momma! Can I wear this dress?" Sakura asked as she bounced into Rizu's arms. In her left hand was a bunched up dark blue dress with white bows. Rizu nodded to the girl and let her down to get dressed.

Hours later after dropping the girl off and at the grocery store, Rizu got a phone call from Hunny. Answering it, she found out that her friend was engaged to a nice woman named Alice Everstone. As Hunny described her, Rizu could tell he was totally in love with the American woman who came to Japan to open a restaurant. _I bet she can bake a bunch of sweets for him,_ she mused. He invited her and the family over for dinner the next night. She told him that she would see if Kyoya was available but that she would be glad to come over. After hanging up, she proceeded to pay for the food when the phone rang again. She debated over answering it until she saw that it was the school.

"Hello." She said upon placing the phone to her ear. The school nurse was calling to inform her that Sakura had fallen and skinned her knee. She asked Rizu if she wanted to pick Sakura up or to let her go back to class. Rizu replied that as long as Sakura was fine that she should go back to class. Hanging up after this call, Rizu paid for the groceries and headed home.

Once she made it back to the house, she noticed Kyoya's black Toyota Camry in the driveway and she smiled. Grabbing the two bags, she headed up the walkway and to the door. It was locked which she found a little odd. Shifting the bags into the bend of her left arm, she took her free hand to find the house key in her purse and unlocked the door. She walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the table. Still smiling, she walked upstairs to her bedroom to see if Kyoya was there or in the den. Upon opening the bedroom door, her smile disappeared quickly.

**A/N:** Hope you liked this. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next chapter is up! Hope you like it and remember: I, Liztress, do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But I'm thinking of blackmailing Santa in letting me own at least Kyoya. :3 This chapter is done in Kyoya's and Rizu's PoV, which I may or may not do with later chapters. Depends on how you guys like it. Please review this if you read it. I'm open to any advice you may have.

_**Kyoya's PoV**_

"Kyoya-" Rizu stammered, breaking the thick air of silence that grew from the moment she opened our bedroom door. I could see pools of tears forming in her eyes as she glanced from me, half dressed, to the crimson haired woman who was down to her undergarments. I started to try to explain to her what was going on when she bolted out of the doorway.

"Rizu-sama! You must let me explain-" I yelled to her as I tried following her out of the house. She was sobbing and fumbling for the car keys when I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, struggling to free herself. I couldn't let her go. Not until I could at least apologize. It was killing me to know that the tears and look of pain were caused by me.

"You have to know I didn't plan on this happening. She doesn't mean anything to me." I said, feeling the tears in my eyes as I looked into hers. I don't know what I expected to see but all that was swirling in her eyes was hurt and anger. I tried unsuccessfully to tell her that I love her and only her. That I could never really want the redhead that was currently in our room. I did the only thing I could: I drew her close and hugged her tightly. After a moment, she pulled away.

"I have to get Sakura from school..." She spoke softly. "I'll be back after you go to work tomorrow to get some clothes for us."

"Rizu... Please, don't leave." I begged of her. Shaking her head, she got into the car. My body grew rigid as the car drove out of sight. I stood there for what felt like an eternity when the touch of someone's arms wrapped across my shoulders. My stomach lurched as the redhead leaned on me.

"She's a pretty thing, Ootori. It's a shame she left such a good man like you." The woman purred into my ear. I jerked around and she nearly fell down due to my unexpected movement.

"You..." I growled. " Lona Elde. I want you out of my sight!" Lona laughed loudly as she finished buttoning her blouse.

"You can't mean that. Remember, you not only need the money for the cure but also that you don't want your friend's marriage to take the same turn that yours just did." She responded with a smile on her face. "You knew that there was that chance of losing her. But you chose your father and friend's happiness over the one you claim to love." I cursed under my breath. _She's right... I didn't even think of Rizu and the chance of losing her, _I groaned to myself. _What have I done..._

"Damn you." I yelled at her as she turned to walk away. I didn't know what to do next. I couldn't call Tamaki and ask for his help because I couldn't have him know what Lona planned on doing to ruin his marriage to Haruhi. I was also sure of Rizu going to him since she left here. I fell to my knees and allowed my emotions to take over. _Screw what the neighbors will think._

**_Rizu's PoV_**

The image was burnt into my mind and every time I closed my eyes it haunted me. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him and yet I never want to talk to him again. It took me twice as long as normal to get from the house to the school due to the constant breakdowns I had. I tried getting them out of my system before I got Sakura. I couldn't have her see me like this. During one stops, I tried calling Haruhi but she wasn't in. Desperate for someone to talk to, I called Kaoru. It had been close to three years since we talked last. At that time, Hikaru was staying with Kaoru as they worked on their latest fashion line. Neither had married but always had a different woman for each social event. I remember Kaoru trying to tempt me into attending a few when Kyoya went out of the country for business. I knew Kyoya wouldn't mind but I never accepted Kaoru's offers.

"Hello?" A voice sleepily asked after a few rings.

"Kaoru, it's Rizu. I was wondering if I could talk to you." I felt bad for waking him up but it was after lunchtime. "You aren't busy, are you?"

"Rizu!" Kaoru replied, sounding like he was wide awake now. "I'm never busy when it comes to you. You know that. What's on your mind?" I hesitated to tell him and he picked up on it. "Rizu, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I... can't say over the phone." I answered. "Can we stay over at your place for the night?"

"Sure, you three can." He replied. I told him it would only be me and Sakura. He started to ask about Kyoya and then stopped. After saying goodbye, I hung up and made my way to the school and picked Sakura up. As we drove towards Kaoru's house, Sakura commented that we were going the wrong way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you Miss Choco for the reviews. You rock!! As always, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This chapter was kind of tough to write. I know how I want it to go but putting it into words was hard. Next chapter will have a cliff hanger, so you know.

Arriving at the twins' house, Rizu noted to herself that the twins must be fond of elephants as there were many statues of the beasts. Sakura's eyes lit up as they pulled into the driveway and she saw a miniature pony grazing in a small fenced area.

"Oh, Momma..." Sakura exclaimed. "She's pretty. Can I ride her?" Rizu smiled as she looked back towards her daughter. The expression she had on her face as she stared at the pony caused a smile to emerge on Rizu's face. The car came to a halt and they got out of the car. In front of the door stood Kaoru. He still looked the same as when he was in Ouran Academy.

"Rizu, Sakura! Glad to have you here." He greeted them. Sakura stayed behind Rizu as he walked towards them and hugged Rizu. He motioned to a maid who was standing off to the side and told her to show Sakura where she could ride the pony. After giving the little girl approval to go with the maid, Rizu followed Kaoru into his house. Inside, he lead her to a large living room with a table filled with drinks and snacks.

"I'm going to assume something is going on with Kyoya." Kaoru stated after they had sat down. Rizu lowered her head as she nodded. "I figured as much when you said it was just you and Sakura coming over. That and Tamaki called worried about you."

"Tamaki knows?" Rizu stammered. She was hoping to keep her ever-so-concerned cousin out of the loop. _Of course, he must have found out from Kyoya. _She thought to herself.

"Kyoya called him asking if you were there. When he found out that you weren't, he asked Tamaki to call the rest of the gang in case you showed up. Can't say that he's too happy with me right now." Kaoru answered her, taking a sip of his commoner's coffee. Rizu shot him a glance as he continued. "This was after you had called. I told Tamaki that even if I knew where you were that the chances of me telling Kyoya were slim to none."

"Kaoru..." Rizu started to reply. He shook his head.

"I know, I know. It was wrong which is why I did apologize to Tamaki." He responded. He smiled that mischievous smile that he was famous for in the Host Club. "I won't apologize for calling Kyoya and giving him a piece of my mind."

"I wish you wouldn't have," she said. "I don't want you guys to be fighting."

"Well, I won't lie to you." He laughed. "I did try to argue with him. But Kyoya... Well, the guy didn't even try to defend himself. It was odd as hell. Rizu... What happened?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she recounted the event. Looking down at the floor, she didn't notice Kaoru stand up or walk towards her. It was only when he pulled her up and hugged her tightly that she broke down and sobbed even harder. He stroke her hair until she was drained from all the crying.

"Sorry, Kaoru." Rizu apologized, looking up at him. "It hurts so much. Why did he do it? Did I do something wrong?" Kaoru frowned at that last question.

"Stop it." He demanded. "You did nothing wrong. Unless being totally and completely in love with the guy is wrong. Which, I might add, is if you ask me. But this is coming from a guy who might still want you." Rizu blushed at what he admitted to her. Even after what she witnessed with Kyoya, she couldn't see being with anyone else. At that moment the phone rang out and startled her. Kaoru answered it.

"Hello." He said. "Hunny, I don't know. Hold on." Looking over at her, he shot her a look that asked if she wanted to talk to Hunny. She nodded slowly and he handed the phone over.

"Hey Hunny. Sorry that I won't be able to meet Alice." Rizu replied when Hunny greeted her over the phone.

"Aw, it's ok. She had to go out of town anyways. Something about the perfect building for her restaurant." Hunny told her. "Haruhi called me because Tamaki was worried sick about you. We're all worried. Rizu-chan, you can stay with me and Usa-chan if Kaoru doesn't have the room."

"Thank you for the offer. But I don't know what I'm going to do yet." Rizu remarked.

"Kyoya called me as well. He don't seem like himself." Hunny said and Rizu hoped he wouldn't ask what happened as she couldn't bring herself to talk about it again. "I can't believe he cheated on you. Just the other week he..."

"I know. Hunny, I really don't feel like talking about it right now." Rizu stated, hoping she didn't sound too harsh. Hunny apologized and told her to keep him in touch. Hanging up the phone, she asked Kaoru if she could just rest for a little bit. He nodded and lead her down the hall to a guest room.

"I'll keep an eye on Sakura. You need some rest anyways." He informed her and closed the door before she could say anything. Not paying attention to the beautiful designs of the room, she fell on the bed and closed her eyes.

_ When she woke up, she was back at her house. Kyoya was laying next to her. She panicked a little because she didn't know how she made it back there. He rolled over towards her, still asleep. A smile graced his lips. Sliding out of the bed, she walked out of the room and headed for Sakura's room. _

_ "Sakura, are you awake?" She asked. No answer prompted her to turn the light switch on. The small child was curled under her sky blue comforter and a small plush horse was under her arm. Rizu sighed softly as she headed out to stand on the porch. The cool air hit her skin as she noticed that she was wearing a thin nightgown. Shuttering, she crossed her arms across her chest._

_ "What's wrong?" A voice called from behind her. Turning, she saw it was Kyoya. Behind him was that woman. A evil grin spread across the woman's face as she placed her arms around Kyoya's waist. Rizu tried screaming._

"Rizu! Wake up!" Kaoru shook her slightly. She opened her eyes and noticed that she had been screaming. "Are you ok? You must have had a bad dream."

"She was in it." Rizu acknowledged. "I just wanted to tell her to go to hell..." Rizu started laughing and Kaoru was puzzled. She told him that it reminded her a little of when Kyoya was jealous of him back in school.

"It is hard to imagine Kyoya getting jealous. All the girls we hosted during those years and he was always trying to pawn them off on us. Only a few girls were dedicated Shadow King fans." Kaoru replied. "Renge was the worst one. I remember Kyoya telling Haruhi one time that if she could find a way to get Renge to never come back, he would pay for the vase she broke."

"Renge. I remember her calling him a few months after Sakura was born." She remarked. "She was so loud when she shouted over the phone that he was forbidden to have any kids for it ruins his 'Cool Type' status. And if he must, it has to be one adopted by him and Tamaki. A sign that they could work past the hurdles of forbidden love"

"She's definitely one crazy otaku." Kaoru laughed. "She tried having Hunny bully Haruhi once. Poor guy was apologizing to Haruhi for weeks afterward." At this time, Sakura ran into the room and told Rizu about the pony who was named Peppermint. Kaoru left them alone. Before closing the door, he looked at the two and frowned. Walking into his bedroom, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Tamaki's number.

"Suou here." A female voice answered. Kaoru recognized Haruhi's voice even though the last time they had talked was when she had her baby shower.

"Hey Haruhi! It's Kaoru." He said. In the background, he heard Tamaki talking to someone. _Must be their kid, _he mused. It sounded like the kid, a boy, was already taking more after his mother.

"Kaoru! Have you heard from Rizu yet?" She asked. "Tamaki told me that he had called you already."

"He did and she's here. Don't tell him though." Kaoru stated. "I don't think she wants to talk to anyone."

"You know that isn't fair to him. Or Kyoya." Haruhi replied.

"I don't care about what's fair to Kyoya. He wasn't worried about what was fair to her." Kaoru fumed. Haruhi remained silent as she wondered what she could say to that. A part of her agreed with Kaoru while something about the whole affair bugged her. She had talked to Kyoya and he openly confessed that while nothing happened, if Rizu hadn't shown up it would have. Haruhi chastised him for hurting Rizu like that. He pleaded with her to listen to him about why. This woman, Lona Elde, had enough money to help with the cure for his father and she was willing to invest in the Ootori Group for a price. She wanted him and Kyoya felt like he was in no position to say no. Haruhi remarked that he always has a chance to say no. She told him that Tamaki was setting aside money for the cure and she was working with her partners at the law firm to create a trust fund. Kyoya told her there was another reason he couldn't say no. When Haruhi asked what it was, he clammed up. But another part of her felt like Kyoya was as much a victim as Rizu in the whole thing. She told Tamaki how she felt and he stated that he wanted to be there for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! This chapter proved to be harder to write than I thought. As always, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please be kind as I'm sure this chapter isn't the best it could be. I'm hoping to make up for it in the next one. I promise.

"Takashi, did you get the package?" Lona Elde asked over her cell phone. The past week since the incident had gone by with a few problems in her plans. She didn't expect Kyoya to refuse her calls at his office so she had to ensure that he had a good 'reason' to accept the calls. Lona wasn't a woman used to people standing their own against her and Kyoya was proving to be a worthy challenge. She was beginning to be afraid that he was too weak for the rumors of the third son of Ootori to be true. Stacks of files littered her bedroom with surveillance photos and records of his activities from high school to recent days. The boy who strove to earn enough merits to surpass his brothers in getting the family business wasn't the same man who ran the company with his father now. He gave in too easily for the money for a cure for his father's illness and for the happiness of his closest friend. But losing his wife and child seemed to bring back the stubbornness of the high school boy.

"Yes, ma'am. The package is at the warehouse." Takashi replied, a hint of reluctance in his voice. "We weren't able to get the whole package. Just the big one." Lona scowled. She thought this might make things a little harder for her. _I'll just have to work around this little issue,_ she thought. After hanging up on Takashi, she headed out her front door and to the warehouse. Once there she planned on having a chat one-on-one with the package. The drive to the warehouse was quick, due to the reckless speeds Lona's car was reaching. When she made it to the location, she was greeted by a tall sharply dressed man. He unlocked the door for her and let her walk in. Inside the cluttered warehouse was a slumped figure covered by a large sheet. Yanking the sheet off, Lona smiled at the frightened woman that was bound by rope.

Meanwhile...

"She's not here?" Haruhi asked, frowning. Tamaki made her dress Kaname in some ridiculous outfit so they could go visit his cousin. Haruhi didn't mind going to check on Rizu but she hated when Tamaki wanted play dress up with their son. She thought her father was bad when he tried making her wear dresses growing up. When they got to Kaoru's house, he told them that Rizu asked him to look after Sakura so she could take a drive to vent. Tamaki exclaimed that they should go look for her but Haruhi elbowed him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tamaki pouted. Kaname ran into the house and jumped on Tamaki's back. The sudden impact caused him to fall flat on his face. After Haruhi lifted the small child off of his father, Tamaki slowly got up. "Kaname-sama! What happened?"

"That girl told me there was a monster in the pool!" The blonde boy replied. As he said this, Sakura walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"I just say that so you would stop telling me to play hamsters with you." Sakura remarked. "Is my mommy back yet? I miss her and Daddy." Haruhi looked down at the girl and felt so sad for her. Sakura didn't know what was going on. Tamaki offered to take the kids outside to play so that Kaoru and Haruhi could call Rizu.

"I know that look, Haruhi." Kaoru stated. Haruhi looked up at him with confusion. "I don't think she would want Kyoya to see Sakura just yet."

"I don't believe Rizu would deny Sakura if she wanted her daddy," Haruhi replied. She almost was afraid to tell Kaoru that Tamaki had already asked Kyoya to come over. _He feels like he should get them back together,_ she thought. She noticed that Kaoru frowned and she turned around to see Kyoya walk in with Sakura riding piggyback.

"Ootori, I don't recall inviting you over." Kaoru remarked acidly. Kyoya set Sakura down and told her to go back outside. She tugged his white business shirt until he lowered himself for her to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Tamaki called me and asked me to. Where's Rizu?" Kyoya asked. He tried backing out of walking into Kaoru's house but Tamaki promised that Rizu was here.

"She left. I was getting ready to call her as you came in." Haruhi answered him. She pulled her cell phone out and pressed the button that Rizu's number was assigned to. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. Kyoya stood next to her and overheard Rizu's voice telling the caller to leave a number and he felt a knot form in his stomach. Rizu always picked up the phone before the voicemail started. In fact, she had asked him to set it up where the voicemail took twice as long to pick up in case she didn't have the phone by her side. Haruhi left a quick message to call back and hung up. She looked over at each of the guys on both sides and frowned.

"No answer?" Kaoru asked. He walked towards an intercom placed on the wall and used it to summon a maid. When the maid came in, he asked her to look in Rizu's room to see if she left her cell phone there. The maid nodded and went off.

"I'm glad to hear that you haven't forced her to stay in your room." Kyoya stated. Kaoru glanced at him with a bored look and pretended to yawn.

"Maybe I didn't have to force her. You did a good enough job of sending her my way." Kaoru smugly replied. Kyoya balled his fist and swung at Kaoru. His aim was dead-on; Kaoru was now the owner of a bloody nose. Kaoru cursed loudly as he wiped the blood off. Haruhi stood there, dumbstruck. She never saw Kyoya lose his cool and hit anyone. "Heh, I must have touched a nerve. You know, I used to be somewhat scared of you and your antics when we went to school together. But that's changed. You're kind of a loser who got the girl and screwed up royally."

"Guys! Stop it!" Haruhi yelled as she saw Kyoya and Kaoru start attacking each other. They didn't hear her but Tamaki did as he ran in to see what was going on.

"Mommy! Kaoru!" Tamaki exclaimed as he tried to get in between them. He nearly missed a few swings by both when Kyoya's cell phone rang. The sound caused Kyoya to back away and Kaoru to hit Tamaki in the face. Kaoru went over to the corner Tamaki was pouting in to apologize. Haruhi started over there as Kyoya answered the phone. When she saw the color drain from his face, she shot him a questioning look.

"Let me speak to her." Kyoya demanded the voice on the phone. Before answering he glanced at the number and saw that it was Rizu's. The voice on the other end wasn't hers and he became scared. Demanding to speak to Rizu caused the voice to laugh and inform him that if he wanted to talk to her then he would have to wait. The phone clicked off and Kyoya dropped his. He stood there for a minute, thinking of how to get her back safely in his arms. He vowed to make up for all the hurt and now harm he put her through. _That blasted woman better not hurt a hair on Rizu's head, _he vented to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Guess who's back? That's right. It's me! And still... I don't own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club. :( Sorry for the hiatus there. A lot of things have happened since I last updated. The major one was the passing of my boyfriend's mom. May she rest in peace.

"I must say... I didn't expect it to have worn off so soon." Lona remarked to the drowsy figure. She walked up and ripped the tape off the mouth of the person. A yelp escaped from the female who was still bound. "Aww, did I hurt you? I can't promise that this will be the last time."

"What... do you want... from me?" Rizu asked, not really remembering how she got in the dark building or who tied her. Her head was pounding as she squinted to see who the figure was standing directly into the solo light source. She could tell it was a woman. "I need... to get home... to Sakura..."

"I wouldn't worry about her right now. You should be more concerned if you'll leave here alive. The way I see it, you need to think about if Kyoya will show up." Lona stated, a smirk appearing. "I don't care if you live or not. I just want Kyoya."

"Why?" Rizu questioned, her skin crawling from the abundance of fear residing in her body. Lona's smirk faded and she knelt down next to Rizu.

"You expect me to spout off some tragic story, correct?" She said, not as a question but as a remark. "Fine. Kyoya was betrothed to me at one time. I'll assume he never mentioned it by that look of surprise. He wasn't pleased with the arrangements. So he made a deal with my father to trade a portion of his family's stocks for me to be pawned off to someone else."

"I..." Rizu started to replied. She didn't know of this and she began to feel bad for the woman. Lona cut her off though and continued with the story.

"You attended Ouran, you know how popular the Hosts are. Each girl had their preferences too. I always tried to get Kyoya as my Host." Lona stopped for a second, debating if she should tell this sad pitiful figure any more. Rizu looked up and Lona could see a slight bruising of the tied up woman's cheek.

"Kyoya never wanted to host anyone." Rizu answered, trying to defend him. Her body ached all over and she was feeling faint again. Lona smacked her face when Rizu's eyes had closed.

"As if I didn't know that." Lona spat out angrily. "That is why I decided to try my luck with your cousin. I knew that if I had one or the other, my life would be perfect. Of course, that twit would pretended to be a guy got in my way." Rizu groaned softly as Lona continued. "I waited until the right time to poison Kyoya's father. I knew that if I had offered the cure for it, Kyoya would be mine."

"You bit-" Risu started to say when she felt another slap on the face. Darkness crept slowly around her as she felt her body slowly giving out. When she started to wake up again, she could tell that some hours had passed due to the lighting in the room. Muffled voices came from behind the closed door and she wiggled, hoping to find some way to get loose. One of the main knots in the rope had slowly slackened enough to where she was able to release herself. In a weakened and dazed state, Rizu got to her feet and stumbled closer to the door. As she grew closer, she could hear the voices.

"I demand to see her right now." Kyoya yelled, in a strained tone. He sounded tired and angry. A chuckle followed his demand.

"You're not in any position to be demanding anything from me, Kyoya." Lona spoke. Rizu could tell from her voice that the woman was smirking. Gathering up enough strength, Rizu went to open the door. To her amazement, the door was unlocked and opened with some ease. Kyoya and Lona had both glanced over at her at the same moment. Rushing towards her, Kyoya didn't notice the gun that Lona had pulled out. The loud bang startled Rizu and when Kyoya had wrapped his arms around her, she felt him collapse. The weight caused Rizu to fall down, clutching Kyoya. The loud bang also caused the Host Club and the police to rush in. The cops arrested Lona as the gang made their way to the injured couple.

"Kyo-sama! Please be alright..." Rizu sobbed as his hand slowly made its way to her cheek. Tears fell down as she leaned closer. "I love you..." Tamaki and the rest stood quietly. No one knew what to say.

"It just stings a little, my love." Kyoya said, kissing her forehead. "For once, Tamaki had the right idea." He glanced over to the blonde hair man and grinned slightly. He groaned as he tried to sit up so he could unbutton his shirt and show Rizu that he was wearing a bulletproof vest. Rizu smiled as she tried to stop crying when she suddenly had passed out again. Kyoya motioned for one of the police officers to help him get Rizu to the hospital. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki.

"Did you know that woman?" She asked shyly. He nodded as the police had driven off with her to the jail and was escorting his cousin and best friend to the hospital. He cursed at himself for not realizing what was going on sooner. Kyoya had commented to him a few times that Lona had made herself known to his company and had been asking about him.

"She was someone who should have been locked up a long time ago..." He remarked sadly. Haruhi leaned in closer and rested her head on him. "It's my fault that all this happened. I should have known she would come after either me or Kyoya."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi gave him a baffled look. Tamaki sighed deeply as he kissed her.

"Lona used to go to the Academy. She left a few months after you had joined." He explained. "She was Kyoya's betrothed until he sold a nice chuck of stock to her father. Or so, he told me. When we had started the Host Club up, she was one of our first and more demanding guests. For the longest time, she only wanted Kyoya to be her host but after the stocks were sold was when she started focusing on me."

"Why you though?" Haruhi asked, trying to remember Lona from when she first joined. Frowning, she couldn't recall seeing her there.

"I don't know. My guess is that she thought she could use me to make him want her somehow." He frowned. There was a lot he didn't know about the whole situation. All he did know, as he finished telling Haruhi, was that recently Lona's family had lost all their assets when her father gambled it all away. She had called Tamaki up, trying to be friendly and ask how the Host Club was doing. But when she had heard that Kyoya was married and had a child, she flipped out. He shuddered as he remembered Lona cursing. When Kyoya had told him a few weeks later that his father fell ill and that he was going to accept a grant from Lona to pay for the cure, Tamaki wanted to warn his friend about the sinking feeling he had about it.

"Guys... They're going to take Rizu on to the hospital. If you want to ride along." Kyoya said as Tamaki finished talking. Haruhi noticed that Kyoya's eyes were focusing in the floor. "Haruhi, Tamaki... I hope one of you guys could ride with her."

"Aren't you going to?" Haruhi asked, frowning as he shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't deserve to. I put her through so much." He softly remarked. Tamaki walked over to his friend and slapped him. The Hosts all looked at him in awe and then at Kyoya to see how he would react.

"Tamaki! Why did you do that?" Haruhi said breathlessly. Kyoya looked at him and smiled weakly. He commented on deserving that. From behind them, an officer called out to see who was riding with Rizu. Tamaki shoved Kyoya towards the ambulance. Putting up no resistance, Kyoya got into the ambulance as the driver began to head towards the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Last chapter of this story. But fear not! I have another story idea I want to write. As always, Ouran High School Host Club does not and never will belong to me. :(

The ride to the hospital was a long one that Kyoya would have traded anything to hurry up. The monitor on Rizu beeped slowly and he kept her hand nestled between his. He winced at every bruise he saw on her fragile body. In a whispered tone, he apologized for everything and kept telling her how much he loved they had arrived at the hospital and the officers rushed her in. The nurses made sure to keep the gang all in the waiting room as the doctors looked over Rizu's injuries.

"Kyoya-sempai! How is she?" Haruhi called out as her and Tamaki walked into the small, cramped room. Kyoya looked up at her, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Hunni rushed towards him and went to hug him.

"No news so far." He said weakly. "What if I lose her?" Koaru, on the phone with Hikaru who was babysitting the children, glanced at the once cool and collected Shadow King he knew from the Academy and saw that he had changed from those days.

"Knowing Rizu, you're not going to lose her." Kaoru answered. Kyoya turned his head slightly and smiled. He didn't know how to thank Kaoru but it did lift his spirits. As he went to say something, one of the doctors came out and asked to speak to him. Nervously, Kyoya stood up and walked over to him.

"Mr. Ootori, we have some good news and some bad news." The doctor replied, clearing his throat. Kyoya remained silent and still as Tamaki walked over and asked the doctor for the good news. "We believe she is going to make it. She just has a few minor bruises, a broken rib, and concusion."

"The bad news?" Kyoya softly asked. His heart was pounding rapidly as he took in the good news. He wasn't going to lose her.

"We couldn't save the baby." The doctor answered. Kyoya nearly fell backwards. Rizu was pregnant and he never knew. He wondered if she knew. "She was four monthes along. I'll talk to the nurses and once your wife wakes up, you can visit her." With that, the doctor turned and walked off.

"She was pregnant?" Tamaki asked.

"I didn't know..." Kyoya remarked. One part of him was so glad that she would be fine while the other part was sad over the loss of the child he didn't know about. "I haven't really talked to her much since my father got sick. I shouldn't have neglected her like I did." Everyone could see how much pain he was in. Hours passed as they all waited for a nurse to show up. Tamaki had pulled out his iPod and mini speakers. Turning the volume up just loud enough for them to hear, he shuffled through his collection of songs when a song came on that made Kyoya stiffen up."Hello Beautiful" filled the room. The words hit Kyoya and he stood up to walk towards a window.

_That I love love love you _

_I need need need you _

_I long long long to hold you in my arms again _

_I'm so so sad to _

_Ever hurt hurt hurt you _

_I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before_

"Tamaki..." Kyoya said as he turned to face his friend, who gave him a meek look. Pulling his glasses out of a sleek black case that was in his pocket, he slide them on. "I'll assume you put that song on for a reason."

"Mommy, you know I wouldn't do that." Tamaki mused, a smile forming on his lips. "It just happened to come on. Though, it does seem fitting for how you appear to feel."

"I want to do something special for Rizu-chan." Hunni commented as the song ended. The gang looked at him. "Why don't we set up the music room one last time and host Rizu?"

"That's a great idea, Hunni-sempai." Haruhi said, smiling. "I do admit that I've been missing those days when we all hung out. What theme should we do?" As the gang all started to exchange ideas, a nurse walked out and tapped Kyoya on the shoulder. She informed him that his wife was awake and had asked for him. Everyone nodded for him to go on. Walking down the cold, sterile hall, his stomach began to knot up as he got to the door to her room. Peeking inside, he saw Rizu laying there with a few bandages on her. She turned her head towards him.

"Kyo-sama!" She called out, trying to sit up. He walked in and kissed her on her forehead.

"You need to rest." The words came out weakly as his eyes trailed from her head down the entire length of her body. Blushing, Rizu frowned.

"I'm fine. The doctor told me that I was lucky you got me here as soon as you did." She reached out with her hand and rested it on his. "She... poisoned your father. She told me."

"I know. The police found the antidote in one of her drawers at the hotel she was staying at." Kyoya didn't want to leave her side but he excused himself so he could get a chair so that he could sit down. "I'm so sorry, Rizu-sama. I've been a complete..."

"Baka." She finished. "Idiot, moron, fool... Need I continue on? You were just doing what you thought was needed to be done to save your father. And to protect your friend's marriage." She smiled at him.

"But I should have thought of you." He remarked, not smiling. "And I didn't know about the baby..."

"The doctor told you?" Rizu asked, her smile disappearing. "I found out the day before I took Sakura to the twins' house."

"Why didn't you tell me that morning?" He asked, taking his free hand and stroking her cheek. "I really messed things up."

"I was waiting for the right moment." She said with a sigh. "I lied to Kaoru when I to told him I was going off to vent. I was really hoping to find you and tell you." He stood up and leaned over her, kissing her in a rough passionate wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss. The couple didn't see the Hosts walk in until Mori cleared his throat. Rizu smiled as Kyoya groaned.

"Rizu-sama! Dear cousin!" Tamaki exclaimed, rivers of tears streaming down his face. Haruhi groaned as she tugged oh his ear. "Oh, fine. I can't show how worried I was?"

"Not when it involves you flooding the room." Kyoya stated, sitting back down in the chair. His hand held hers close. Kaoru walked over to Rizu and produced a single sunflower for her.

"I picked it from the garden in the front of the hospital." He said with a grin. She giggled as she accepted it. "Can't say that I'm too happy that Kyoya-san had to be your knight in shing armor. But I am happy that you are alright."

"Me too. I was so afraid that I would never see Sakura or you guys again." Rizu said, adding the next part barely loud enough for Kyoya to hear. "Or to say I love you, my love."

"The doctor said you can come home tomorrow as long as you don't do any major moving." Haruhi said, hugging her friend. "We all want to help you get better. And I promise. Tamaki won't do the cooking."

"That's a relief." Kyoya said with a smirk. Tamaki protested, stating that he could make anything. As long as it could fit into a commoner's microwave. "I'll do the cooking. And anything else Rizu might want."

By the next day came and it was time for Rizu to go home, her room was full of flowers and stuff animals. Sakura ran up to her mom when they arrived at the house and asked her if she felt any better. Glancing up at Kyoya, Rizu smiled.

"I feel better as long as I have my family and friends." She replied.


End file.
